Conventionally, a covering part for a radar apparatus is formed in a uniform thickness by putting two layers of resin parts having different dielectric constants together, which gives a metallic texture at low cost without degrading radar performance (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-309322